Nuestro Inicio
by Misaki Taisho
Summary: Pequeña historia acerca de como fue el inicio de la relación entre Kagami y Kuroko.


Hola no se si alguien se acordara de mi pero soy un zombie que sobrevivio a la facu y esta de vuelta con una historia kagakuro que saque de un doujinshi ...bueno espero que les guste:

**Nuestro Inicio (KagamixKuroko)**

El día había comenzado no muy distinto a otros, pero con un toque especial, como siempre se levanto segundos antes de que sonara su despertador con forma de perrito y se dirigió al baño para lavarse los dientes y así poder saludar a su mama con un beso en su mejilla y con su aliento fresco. Una vez listo se fijo de que todo estuviera en su lugar, obviamente a excepción de su cabello ya que esa era una tarea de su mami, bajo las escaleras con dirección a la cocina donde los esperaban los otros miembros de su familia.

Al llegar lo primero que recibió fue un saludo húmedo por parte de su pequeño can, que su padre le había regalado hace menos de un año, que se llamaba Nigou.

-Buenos días Tetsu-chan- Escucho decir a su mama desde la cocina mientras seguía preparando el desayuno.

-Buenos días Mami, buenos días papi-

-Buenos días hijo-

Después de los típicos saludos matutinos y de despedir a su padre en la puerta de su hogar, su mami lo peinaba y terminaba su bentou para que pudiera comenzar su día en el Jardin Kiseki.

-¿Ya tienes todo listo Tetsu-chan?

-Hai. Vámonos ahora.

-Hai, hai. Pareces tener mucha prisa ¿Hay algo bueno hoy, Tetsu-chan?

-N-nada.

Vio sonreír a su madre de forma sospechosa mientras aceleraban el paso para llegar al jardin, aunque esperaba que no sospechara nada, porque en verdad había un BUEN motivo para llegar al jardin temprano. Y ese motivo tenia nombre y apellido.

_Kagami Taiga._

Hace menos de una semana un niño pelirrojo había llegado al jardin. Este era un año mayor y por lo tanto estaba en otra clase por lo que no lo conoció hasta que lo vio en el patio jugando, con un balón de goma, junto con otros dos niños mayores: un pequeño moreno de ojos y cabello azul y un niño, que parecía niña, de ojos y cabellos del color del sol. Esos tres niños, desde el primer día de la llegada del pelirrojo, parecían inseparables por lo que nunca encontró la oportunidad indicada para hablarle y presentarse ante el niño de cejas raras.

_Pero hoy será el día._

Una vez que se acercaban al jardin comenzó buscando al niño de sus sueños con sus grandes ojos celestes, cual fue su desilusión al no encontrarlo en la puerta del jardin.

-Ararara… Ese hombre en verdad es alto.

Al escuchar la exclamación de su madre se giro con intención de ver que era lo que captaba la atención de muchas mamas en el pequeño jardin. Cuál fue su sorpresa al ver bajar al niño pelirrojo desde un auto negro en brazos de un hombre sumamente alto y con aspecto de un tigre salvaje.

_K-Kagami-kun…_

Su rostro tomo un color carmín al ver esos ojos borgoña sobre los suyos, en algún momento sus ojos hicieron contacto y no pudo evitar ocultar su rostro entre la falda de su madre.

-Ararara que tímido eres mi pequeño Tetsu-chan.

* * *

><p>Después de despedir a su mama en la puerta del jardin había corrido hasta el salón y no había salido de él, ni para ir al baño. Agarro un pequeño cuento y se puso a leerlo, estaba decidido no saldría del salón. Aunque eso significara no verlo.<p>

_"-Eres la persona que siempre soñé. Al final todo esfuerzo tiene su recompensa."_

Ese príncipe seguramente estaba mintiendo no podía ser verdad lo que este le decía a la princesa del cuento. Después de todo no importaba cuanto se esforzara nunca lo tomarían en cuenta, para empezar ni siquiera su profesor se dio cuenta de que no salió al patio con los demás niños.

_No puedo esperar que Kagami-kun me tome en cuenta, cuando los demás tampoco lo hacen._

Una vez más bajo el rostro y siguió leyendo su cuento, intentando no escuchar las risas de los niños en el patio, entre ellas la del pelirrojo.

_"Eres un buen niño Tetsu-chan, pero hay veces que hay que ser egoístas y pelear por lo que quieres"_

Es cierto. Las palabras que su mami le había dicho esa mañana eran ciertas. Él tenía que pelear por lo que quería y lo haría ahora mismo.

Se levanto de un salto y con pasos decididos salió al patio donde todos jugaban, entre ellos él.

* * *

><p>Se dirigió, lo más rápido que sus pequeñas piernas podían, al área donde tres niños altos jugaban con un balón de goma al ¿baloncesto? Había visto a muchos chicos grandes jugar con un balón similar en las canchas cerca de su casa, así que suponía que sería lo mismo.<p>

-D-Disculpen…Me gustaría jugar con ustedes.

-¿Qué…?-dijo el niño que pareció niña, mientras que el moreno solo guardo silencio, como esperando la reacción del pelirrojo. Ese mismo que tenía sus ojos borgoña sobre su persona y lo miraba de forma seria, como si lo estuviera analizando.

-De ninguna manera.

-¿Eh?

-No busco partidos de entretenimiento. Quiero partidos que provoquen que mi sangre burbujee. Los chicos que juegan tienen un olor diferente. ¡TÚ NO TIENES OLOR! ¡TU FUERZA ES INODORA!

¿Inodora? Esa palabra era rara y no la conocía muy bien, pero por lo que dijo tendría que ver con su olor ¿verdad? De inmediato se puso a oler su uniforme para ver qué clase de olor tenia.

-Pero…Huele a detergente.

-¡¿QUIERES PELEAR ACASO?!

-Di-Disculpa- no le gustaba el tono en el que le estaba hablando, era como cuando su papa se enojaba porque Nigou hacia algún desastre.

-NO ME INTERESAN LOS DEBILES… ¡NO TIENES TALENTO PARA JUGAR AL BALONCESTO!

-Psss…Creo que te excediste Kagamicchi.

-¿Ah?...Perdón dije demasiado ¿Estas llorando?

-N-no…*sollozo* n-no es-estoy *sollozo*ll-lloran-d-do…

-Aaaa…Bakagami lo hiciste llorar~

No podía escuchar bien lo que decían pero sabía que el niño moreno se burlaba del pelirrojo por haberlo hecho llorar.

_No quiero estar aquí, quiero irme a casa. Y-Yo no le agrado a Kagami-kun. Todo porque huelo a detergente._

-Lo hiciste llorar. Le diré a Sensei.-escuchaba los pasos de ambos alejándose. No quería, no quería que el pelirrojo se fuera de su lado.

-Es-esper…-Antes de que pudiera terminar de levantar sintió un golpe duro contra el duro y frio suelo.

Que vergüenza. No solamente se había puesto a llorar enfrente del niño de sus sueños sino que también se tropezaba por intentar seguirlo.

-O-oe… ¿Estas bien?

Como si fuera un cálido rayo de sol sintió las manos del pelirrojo tomando las suyas y como este lo ayudaba a levantarse.

-Y-yo…Yo quiero jugar al baloncesto contigo.

Tal vez era por la amabilidad del niño pelirrojo pero algo le animo a volver a repetir su propuesta y pedirle que jugaran juntos.

-Y-yo…Lo entiendo. ¡JUGUEMOS BALONCESTO JUNTOS!...Pero más importante ¿Estas bien?

Es cierto, con las acciones del pelirrojo había olvidado momentáneamente el ardor en sus rodillas.

-D-Duele…

-Enserio, ven aquí. Iremos con Sensei.

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar el pequeño ojirojo lo estaba cargando y para no caer envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello de este.

-Kagami-kun.

-¿Si?

-¿Jugaremos baloncesto?

-Así es.

-¿Enserio?

-….

-¿Kagami-kun?

Era extraño de pronto sintió al pelirrojo ponerse tenso y comenzar a correr con él a cuestas.

-¿Qué sucede Kagami-kun?

-¡Na-nada, no digas nada!

* * *

><p>The End<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Si alquien quiere ver el doujinshi busquenlo en youtube como: <strong>

_**El inicio de kagami x kuroko *Kuroko no Basket* YAOI Mini Doujinshi**_

**Es de Sasunaru330...tiene muy buenos doujinshis ...asi que lo recomiendo mucho :D**

**Bueno ...queria agradecerles a los que enviaron reviews a mis anteriores trabajos ...los voy a terminar lo juro!**

**pero recien salgo de vacaciones y queria escribir algo corto pero lindo de esta parejita...juro q contestare los reviews q tengo desde febrero de este año!**

**No es maldad solo falta de tiempo xDD**

**Un saludo grande a kure-chan...durante mi ausencia fue su cumple**

**FELIZ CUMPLE KURE-CHAN!**

**Y**

**TAMBIEN FELIZ CUMPLE SHIN-CHAN!**

**Es increible lo que una se pierde cuando no anda por las redes xDD**


End file.
